muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Men in Black
Men in Black is a 1997 science fiction film about a secret government agency that deals with extra-terrestrial affairs. The movie spawned two sequels, an animated series, and other franchise tie-ins. References * C.O.V.N.E.T.'s agents in Muppets from Space spoof Men in Black's agents as cool, black suited men that deal with extraterrestrial life. Hollywood Hogan in particular is credited simply as "Man in Black," while another agent is played by Josh Charles. * The Muppet Movie Parodies 1999 Calendar spoofed the film's poster with Statler and Waldorf as Men in Plaid. * An image printed on Sesamstrasse posters and postcards also parodied the film with Ernie and Bert as Boys in Black. * A poster spoof, "Muppets in Black" was available in 1996. * Cookie Monster and Grover spoof the movie as "Monsters in Blue" on a Sesame Street T-shirt. Image:BoysInBlack.jpg|"Boys in Black" poster spoof Image:Tshirt-monstersinblue.jpg|"Monsters in Blue" T-shirt Image:Muppetsinblackposter.jpg|"Muppets in Black" poster spoof Image:MuppetsInBlack-Original.jpg|Original image used on poster Connections * Brad Abrell puppeteered and voiced one of the Worm Guys in all three movies * John Alexander suit-puppeteered Mikey in Men in Black and Jarra and the alien family dad in Men in Black II * Will Arnett played Agent AA in Men in Black 3 * Greg Ballora voiced one of the Worm Guys in Men in Black II * Tim Blaney performed Frank the Pug in Men in Black and Men in Black II and a Worm Guy in Men in Black 3 * Justin Bieber made a cameo in Men in Black 3 * Tim Burton made a cameo in Men in Black 3 * Kevin Carlson puppeteered in Men in Black II * Denise Cheshire played the alien family mom and a locker alien in Men in Black II * Jemaine Clement played Boris the Animal in Men in Black 3 * Rosario Dawson played Laura Vazques in Men in Black II * Alice Dinnean puppeteered in Men in Black II * Thom Fountain puppeteered and voiced one of the Worm Guys in all three movies * Lady Gaga made a cameo in Men in Black 3 * Bill Hader played Andy Warhol in Men in Black 3 * Terri Hardin puppeteered in Men in Black * Michael Jackson played Agent M in Men in Black II * Len Levitt puppeteered in Men in Black * Peter Linz puppeteered in Men in Black * Rick Lyon assistant puppeteered the alien baby in Men in Black * Drew Massey voiced a worm guy in Men in Black * James Murray puppeteered in Men in Black * Fred Newman provided various alien voices in Men in Black * Steven Ritz-Barr puppeteered in Men in Black * Tony Shalhoub played Jack Jeebs in Men in Black and Men in Black II * Michelan Sisti puppeteered in Men in Black II * Will Smith played Agent J in all three films * Steven Spielberg produced all three films * Martha Stewart played herself in Men in Black II * Allan Trautman puppeteered in Men in Black and Men in Black II * Victor Yerrid puppeteered in Men in Black II * Patrick Warburton played Agent T in Men in Black II * Gregory Williams puppeteered in Men in Black __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Movie References Category:Space